Clans
There are several clans in Shinobi Origin that have been inspired by the clans in the Naruto Universe. However, there are some techniques and dojutsu that are represented as clans, and have their own moveset. To join certain clans, you must spin the wheel for ¢500, wich has a probability of granting a random clan, each one with their own chance of being granted upon succesfully getting one PLEASE DO NOT GRIEF THE WIKI WITH UNRELATED CONTENT! It takes us time to do all of this. Please don't let it go to waste. Below, all of the clans are listed. DNA MIXING IMPORTANT : For DNA mixing you will need two clans before you DNA mix or you will waste away ¢15000 or 1000 ROBUX for nothing. DNA mixing costs ¢15000 or 1000 ROBUX. DNA mixing allows you to have two clans you can also buy clans instead of spinning them as usual. CAUTION: When mixing Akuma clan and SenGoku clan, start with the SenGoku clan and choose Akuma as a secondary clan or else the awaken will glitch out and look weird or not work at all. Rengokugen Clan 10% chance with spins - Rinnegan * The Rengoku Clan is a clan inspired by the Rinnegan of the Naruto universe. * Its primary ability is the Tomoe, based off of the Rinnegan. * One who wields the Rinnegan can utilize six abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique. * A notable wielder of the Rinnegan is Madara Uchiha * Hard to get due to the new spin system added ( 10% Chance) Tengoku Clan 10% chance with spins - Tenseigan * The Tengoku Clan is a clan inspired by the descendants of Hamura Otsutsuki from the Otsutsuki Clan of the Naruto universe. * Instead of the Byakugan or Rinnegan, this clan wields the Tenseigan (which happens to be the evolution of the Byakugan), giving the user its own chakra mode, which is superior to the lighting chakra mode, and the ability * Hard to get due to the new spin system added ( 10% Chance) 45% chance with spins - Bodyweight Manipulation * The Karada Clan is a clan inspired by the Akimichi Clan of the Naruto universe. * Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their bodyweight and size. * A notable clan member is Choji Akimichi Akuma Clan 12% chance with spins - Sharingan * The Akuma Clan is a clan inspired by the Uchiha Clan from the Naruto universe. * Its primary ability is the Tomoe, based off of the Sharingan. * In Shinobi Origin, the Sharingan gives the user access to enhanced eyesight, which allows the user to see through walls (from a limited distance.) * A notable clan member is Sasuke Uchiha * Hard to get due to the new spin system added (12% Chance) Kaijin Clan 45% chance with spins - Dragon * The Kajin Clan is a clan inspired by the Sarutobi Clan of the Naruto universe. * An addon of the Kaijin Clan is the Dragon Sage Mode * A notable clan member is Hiruzen Sarutobi Shado Clan 45% chance with spins - Shadow Manipulation * The Shado Clan is a clan inspired by the Nara Clan of the Naruto universe. * Their signature jutsu is the Shadow Imitation Jutsu and all of its variants. * A notable clan member is Shikamaru Nara Azarashi Clan 25% chance with spins - Seal Techniques * The Azarashi Clan is a clan inspired by the Uzumaki Clan of the Naruto universe. * Many of the clan's jutsus include sealing techniques and chakra-chain techniques. * A notable clan member is Naruto Uzumaki Kokotsu Clan 45% chance with spins - Bone Techniques * The Kokotsu Clan is a clan inspired by the Kaguya Clan of the Naruto universe. (Not to be confused with the Otsutsuki Clan. * This clan is known for containing members that can manipulate their own skeletal structure into weapons weaponry. * A notable clan member is Kimimaro Kaguya Seishin Clan 45% chance with spins - Mind T * The Seishin Clan is a clan inspired by the Yamanaka Clan of the Naruto universe. * The user converts their consciousness to spiritual energy, which they send at a target. Their consciousness moves slowly towards the target and travels in a straight line to take over the target's mind. * A notable clan member is Ino Yamanaka Jokei Clan 45% chance with spins - Byakugan * The Jokei Clan is a clan inspired by the Hyuga Clan of the Naruto universe. * This clan is mainly known for their Eight Trigrams techniques, and their possession of the Byakugan * A notable clan member is Hinata Hyuga Konchu Clan 45% chance with spins - Insects Manipulation * The Konchu Clan is a clan inspired by the Aburame Clan of the Naruto universe. * At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. * A notable clan member is Shino Aburame Shizen Clan 25% chance with spins - Wood Techniques * The Shizen Clan is a clan inspired by either Hashirama Senju or Senju Clan of the Naruto universe. * This clan is mainly known for its sole wood release user Hashirama Senju, and its mastery of thousands of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. * A notable clan member is Hashirama Senju Okami Clan 25% chance with spins - Dog Techniques * The Okami Clan is a clan inspired by the Inuzuka Clan of the Naruto Universe. * Members are given canines at a young age to train with, bond with, and fight with. * A notable clan member is Kiba Inuzuka. Dokei Clan 45% chance with spins - Ketsuryūgan * The Dokei Clan is a clan inspired by the Chinoike Clan of the Naruto universe. * The Chinoike are famous for their Ketsuryūgan, a dōjutsu that, when active, makes their eyes appear blood-red. * The Ketsuryūgan allows them to perform powerful genjutsu, of comparable strength to the Uchiha's Sharingan. * A notable clan member is Chino Chinoike. Wanizame Clan 12% chance with spins - Shark * The Wanizame Clan is a clan inspired by the Hoshigaki Clan of the Naruto universe. * This clan is from the Hidden Mist Village. * All of its known members appear to have shark-like features such as sharp, pointed teeth and facial features that resemble gills. * A notable clan member is Kisame Hoshigaki. Minakami Clan 45% chance with spins - Puppet Technique * The Minakami Clan is a clan inspired by the Puppet Technique from the Naruto universe. * The Puppet Technique is the core skill of a puppeteer's fighting style, whereby they control a puppet. * A notable wielder is Kankuro. Saberu Clan 45% - Assassin * The Saberu Clan is a clan inspired by the Hatake Clan from the Naruto universe. * This is a clan of assassins, so it specializes in assassin-like abilities. A notable clan member is Kakashi Sengoku Clan 10% chance with spins - Senninan * The Sengoku clan is inspired by the Sasuke Rinnegan from the Naruto universe * This is a doujutsus clan, A notable clan member is Sasuke Uchiha Category:Main Mechanics Category:Kekkei Genkai